Saving A Life
by FatesMistake
Summary: Harry is attacked in Diagon Alley, but it's Severus' life that needs saving. Can Harry get there in time, or will his injuries prove too great? Rated for violence, language, and a really hot make out scene.


Harry groaned as he shifted on the bed. His body ached in places he hadn't known it could, and he struggled to recall what had happened to him. The sound of movement near to his bed forced him to open his eyes and take in his surroundings. He was in the dark…literally. He sat up, wrapping an arm around his bandaged abdomen.

"Where am I?" He rasped, looking around in the darkness. He could see a dim light coming from the small window in the door.

"St. Mungo's," Came the gruff response.

Harry swung his head around as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Snape was sat on a chair beside his bed, his elbows on his knees as his chin rested firmly on his clenched hands. The black eyes were steely with barely concealed anger. "What happened?"

"You were attacked, and spelled so that magic couldn't be used to heal you. The healers here have patched you up as best they could with Muggle means, even going so far as to bring in an actual doctor, a squib who they know will be discreet. You've got three broken ribs, a fractured clavicle and skull, and deep lacerations and burns and contusions all over your body. You're lucky to be alive," The Potions Master growled, his voice edged with concern and anger. "What were you doing in Diagon Alley?"

Harry leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. "I had to pick up some texts," He murmured carefully. "I…Ron asked me to grab him some books from the Alley so he can retake his Potions NEWT. He's been waiting two years to get this chance, and I've been helping him study so he might pass the test for the last six months. Voldemort has been inactive, and I was with Hermione. She ran ahead, she was calling out to someone she knew. I was walking into Flourish and Blotts when it happened. I'd just opened the door when…" He trailed off as the blinding flash and excruciating heat suffused his memory, opening his eyes quickly. "I'm sorry, Professor…I've made that trip a dozen times in the two years since I've graduated, and I'm always accompanied, like you told me. I don't know what happened."

Snape stood, furious, and paced into the darkness, throwing open the curtains and flooding the room with soft moonlight. "That foolish girl! She should have known better than to leave you alone, even for a moment!"

Harry frowned. "It's not her fault, Snape. None of us expected the Death Eaters to use such drastic measures! _You're_ the one who said that Voldemort wanted me as unharmed as possible, that the Death Eaters had orders to take me in the street, but to do so with as little damage to my person as possible! An abduction, not an explosion!"

"I know!" Snape shouted, rounding on him. "This should never have happened! The Dark Lord obviously gave them new orders, and I was left uninformed."

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked, concerned. If Snape had been found out, then…

"Grow up, Potter, the Dark Lord does not tell all of his followers everything all of the time. He told everyone to leave you unharmed because it could have been any one of them who spotted you, but with something like this he would have delegated the orders to only a few he could trust to get the job done," Snape growled. He returned to his seat and slumped there, obviously frustrated.

"Wh-what happened after the explosion? How did I get here?" Harry asked carefully, playing with a loose thread in his blanket.

"No one is quite sure. There weren't any witnesses with anything pertinent. After the blast, there was so much chaos that no one really saw anything. According to Granger, you were thrown back into the middle of the street, and there was dust and debris everywhere. She raced to you as several Death Eaters apparated into the chaos, firing randomly into the crowds. She reached you, managed to cast a cutting curse at one of them who had their back turned to you, then apparated you here," Snape explained.

Harry frowned, looking up at the dour man who'd resumed the position he'd been in when Harry first woke. "That doesn't make sense. Why would they waste time casting into the crowds? Why wouldn't they just grab me, or cast the killing curse to be sure I was dead?"

Snape shook his head. "I don't know. The Aurors were already there when I arrived in the aftermath. Several of the Death Eaters were arrested, including the one Granger nicked. She'd managed to cut off his ear."

"But Hermione would never have attacked with a cutting curse, she'd have stunned him," Harry moaned in confusion. He gasped as his ribs gave a painful twinge. "None of this makes any sense." He gasped again as his body convulsed, trying desperately not to cry out. "God, what happened to my arm!" He settled his hand carefully against his left forearm which was taped to the uninjured side of his ribcage.

"I told you, you were burned in the blast. As far as I can tell from your injuries, you used that arm to open the door." Snape told him, never looking up from the bedspread. "It preserved that side of your ribs, but got the brunt of the concussive heat blast that threw you into the street. They suspect a radial fracture, which is why it's been bound so you can't move it, but they can't know until the burns have started healing properly. You should get some sleep, you need your rest."

"I've been unconscious for hours, Snape, sleep is the last thing on my mind," Harry scoffed. He grimaced as his ribs protested the movement. "Besides, the pain is excruciating, how can you expect me to rest when my body feels like it's on fire?"

The Potions Master reached out and grabbed a phial from the bedside table, his eyes not leaving Harry's fingers still playing with the loose fabric. He uncorked it and handed it to the younger wizard. Harry took it, but didn't drink.

"I wish I could make sense of all of this. Nothing makes any sense. Why blow me up? Why not simply attack me and have done with it? I was undefended, Hermione had run ahead, seen someone and left me alone. I was vulnerable, and more so after the blast. They had more than enough time to grab me, but they let me be rescued. Why?" He asked. He finally drank the potion with a grimace and allowed Snape to replace the phial on the nightstand. He wasn't surprised when he felt the beginning effects of a sleeping draught, probably mixed in with the pain potion to assist in his healing. Sleep healed all. "I feel like I'm missing something."

Long, calloused fingers curled into his hand, and he looked up into the dark eyes. "Put it out of your mind, Harry, let it go for now. The sun brings fresh perspective, as Albus is so fond of saying. Right now your only concern should be to sleep."

Harry felt himself giving into the sleeping draught, knowing he would be safe with the Potions Master there. "Don't leave, Severus. Stay with me." His eyes drifted shut and he forced them open, hoping for an answer. He couldn't bear the thought of the man disappearing from his bedside…something felt horribly wrong about the idea. He tried to think on that more, but he was so tired.

"Sleep now, Harry. I need to meet with Albus, to discuss today's events, but I will stay until after you've fallen asleep," Snape murmured quietly, not releasing the hand grasped gently in his.

Harry forced a laugh, despite the pain it caused. "Not much incentive to sleep, then, if you're only going to leave."

"Harry-"

"Please, Severus," Harry rolled his head on his pillows to look groggily at the Potions Master, his green eyes glowing in the moonlight, pleading with the man. "Just this once, Severus…don't-don't think of the greater good. Stay with me, Severus."

Snape sighed, giving him a disapproving glare. "All right, Harry, I'll stay for now. But I can't promise I'll be here when you wake up. There is a war on, and plenty of work to be done."

Harry sighed as well, staring up at the ceiling before closing his eyes. "Quite right, with a war comes work. You'd think we'd make an industry of it, considering the un- and underemployment rates even in the Wizarding World. With all of the destruction and chaos, there's one thing war creates: work." He started to drift as a weight settled on the bed beside him, being careful of his injuries.

"And companionship." Snape added, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

The young Wizarding savior smiled as he began to drift. It was amazing what war could do. All the pain, the death, the screaming in the streets, but it could heal wounds far older and greater than the war itself. It changed people, often in ways they couldn't imagine, and mended torn relationships. It had changed Harry's relationships, all of them, tearing most of them apart as his friends crumbled under the hell they lived in, and replacing those that left out of fear with stronger friendships still. Snape was the strongest of them; two men, caught between worlds and so vital to the survival of both. Harry and Snape, without either of them ever having given their permission, had become the two most important men for the side of Light. Being thrust into such roles has had an effect on people throughout history, sometimes tearing rifts in souls that can never mend…but more often it forced them together. It wasn't their cause, nor their need for one another in battle, because war didn't change a _person_, it changed people. It gave everyone a chance to see what was hiding underneath the daily toil, to see into the depths of everyone they were close to. Harry had found that he didn't much like what was underneath the faces he'd seen every day for seven years, excepting his closest friends…but had found in Snape not only a comrade in arms, not just a man whom he had so much in common with, but a small piece of heaven hiding away inside of their own personal hell. When he was with Snape he felt safer than when he was with anyone else. In the two years since his graduation, Harry had seen so much horror, the war accelerating terribly, but had found peace in the, at first tentative, friendship he and Snape had formed. It was a peace neither had been willing to acknowledge…or give up, despite the terrible danger it put them both in to be together for any amount of time.

SSHPSSHPSSHP

The next morning saw Harry waking up alone in the bed. He remembered vaguely that Snape's warmth and carding fingers in his hair had vanished sometime in the night, but the pain potion had still been working and he'd been too far asleep to protest. Immediately, his green eyes lighted upon the place where Snape had sat the night before, but the chair sat empty.

"He was _summoned_." Someone spoke up from the other side of the bed. "Asked that you not be left alone. George will down in a minute, wanted to get you some soup rather than the rubbish they bring on the trays."

Harry looked over at his friend and couldn't help but smile. Despite his solemn tone, Fred was wearing a cap mimicking a rooster's comb. "That's not fair, making me want to laugh when my ribs are broken."

The redhead reached up and wiggled the bright red flap, grinning, before dragging the tight cap off his head, his hair severely mussed underneath. "Sorry, Harry, couldn't resist." He fell silent, looking at his hands with a frown. "Why were you there, Harry? I want the real reason, not the bollocks you told Snape. I found the list of texts you were supposedly getting for Ron."

"Supposedly?" Harry scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean? D'you think I just went wandering off, knowing how much danger I'd be putting myself and everyone else in?"

"No!" Fred groaned, ruffling his hair in frustration. "No, Harry, I know you wouldn't do that, but what were you doing there?! I saw the list in your pocket, and Hermione got those texts for Ron ages ago! It doesn't make sense."

Harry paled. "You're right."

The older boy's head shot up to stare at him in surprise. "What?"

"You're right, it doesn't make sense. I knew last night that none of it made any sense, but I couldn't make the connection. Oh my _god_!" The Wizarding savior threw off his blankets, hissing at the pain in his ribs and injured arm. "Where did you say he'd gone?" Harry forced himself out of the bed and stood unsteadily.

"Harry, what're you doing? You need to stay in bed!" Fred said, standing abruptly and reaching for Harry as he struggled to stay on his feet. His hands stopped just short of touching him.

The injured young man stood up straight, glaring at his friend angrily. He gripped the taller boy's shoulder, digging his fingers in painfully. "Fred! Where is Snape?!"

"H-he was summoned, Harry. The Dark Mark started flaring in the night and he called me and George here, said you weren't to be left alone. He had to go, Harry…why? What's wrong?"

"God damn it!" Harry exclaimed, shoving Fred's shoulder to get him out of the way. "I need to find him, now!" He started for the door.

"But what's happening? What has you freaking out like this?!" Fred demanded, following closely.

Harry limped out of the door. "I have to find him, Fred."

"But you can't, Harry! He's with You-Know-Who, no one knows where he is except Death Eaters, and even they can only find it by apparating where the Dark Mark leads!" Fred said, chasing after him. They passed a very confused George, who began following as well, dropping the Styrofoam box in his hand in the bin.

"If he's got Severus then I can find the bastard. He's my friend, Fred, we've got a bond. He told me never to use it to track him, because Voldemort's Legilimency was strong enough to feel my doing so, but he's already found out so it doesn't matter now. And I'd bet you just about anything that the snake-faced bastard is too distracted with his own cunning to be looking for it now," Harry growled. He led the twins out of the hospital, ignoring the staff's attempts to stop him. When they reached the deserted Muggle street, he turned on the identical wizards. "But I don't have enough energy to apparate _and_ fight, so you'll have to take me. If you don't want to, I understand, but you'll have to apparate me to headquarters so I can get someone who can."

"It's fine, we can take you," They said simultaneously.

Harry shook his head. "No, you can't both go. One of you will take me, and the other will go to headquarters and gather everyone there, get the Order, the Aurors, everyone, alright? Once we've reached whatever rock Voldemort has slithered under, whichever of you takes me will return to headquarters and give the others the coordinates. Do you understand? This has to be the last stand because I will _not_ let Severus die, damn it!"

Fred spoke up. "Alright, Harry, I'll take you. George…" The two brothers stared at each other, a secret understanding passing before they hugged each other tight and George disappeared. The redhead sighed and grabbed Harry's uninjured hand. "All right, share it, Potter. If we gotta go, then the sooner the better. Snape can only be so strong."

"Right…except he can talk himself into oblivion when given half a chance. He's probably kept Voldemort busy all night, telling him every place he's ever gone wrong, and what he should have done differently," Harry breathed, struggling to maintain his composure through his worry and the pain radiating within his body. He closed his eyes and grasped onto the connection in his mind that led to Snape. When he was sure the connection was secure, sure that Snape was still there on the other end, he reached into Fred's core and used his magic to transport them, setting them off course so they wouldn't land in the middle of what was likely to be a massive gathering of Death Eaters.

They landed outside of an old abandoned house and Harry forced Fred to look him in the eye so he could plant their exact coordinates in his mind. When he finished, he shoved the boy away. "Now go. Do not think of me, Fred, think only of getting everyone here, do you understand? If you think of what I'm walking into you'll only want to follow, so go now while I'm still out here and relatively safe."

The older boy, so like a brother, grimaced, fighting with himself to not tell Harry to shove it. Finally, he put a hand on the back of Harry's neck and kissed his forehead. "You've got a lot of people who love you, Harry, and we're all going to be here in two shakes, give or take a shake. So don't go doing anything foolish." He backed away a few steps to apparate. "I mean it, Harry, don't do anything foolish."

Harry forced a grin, wishing his friend would just go so he could find Severus. "Foolish? Don't you know me at all?"

Fred frowned. "Yeah, I do. That's what scares me."

He apparated out and Harry grinned malevolently. He didn't need anyone who loved him to witness what he was about to do, because he was absolutely certain that he would do whatever was necessary to reach Severus, even if it meant death for everyone in his path. And based on how he was feeling in this moment, those deaths would not be quick.

Harry turned into the house, silently making his ways through the corridors. He met a pair of Death Eaters in a drawing room and his first thought was to set their souls on fire with a spell Snape had taught him. But the thought of Snape stopped him before he even began to cast. Just because he didn't know about any more than one spy, it didn't mean there weren't more. Even just turncoats, he couldn't risk that there weren't Death Eaters sabotaging from within, ones not working with the Order. The Wizarding savior swallowed his anger and cast at the two oblivious Death Eaters, knocking them unconscious. Let the Aurors sort it all out when they got here.

As he continued through the corridors, he knocked out more than two dozen Death Eaters. It seemed like Voldemort had called all of his followers for this moment, his crowning glory: the death of the traitor. Most likely wanted to use Snape as an example. The question was why he hadn't done so already. Even Voldemort would have grown tired of torture by now, surely. Finally, Harry arrived at a door and could hear the unmistakable hissing that haunted his nightmares.

"Why, Ssseveruss?"

Harry looked through the crack of the door, but saw only the back of Voldemort's crimson robes. He heard muffled shouting from inside, but forced himself to wait until he could glimpse the man he'd come for. Voldemort shifted, and Harry wrapped the shadows around himself like a cloak, unseen. His connection with the bastard had been shut down over a year ago, there was no way he could be detected. Voldemort turned back.

"You endure this hell I and my followers have put you through, and still you won't give me your Lord and Master? With Albus dead, I will have Potter, and you will be able to join my empire as I have so long planned. You have always had good reason to keep your distance in the past, inarguable logic preventing you from remaining at my side," Voldemort moved from the doorway, and Harry struggled to keep quiet as his heart joined the rest of his body in excruciating pain. Snape was hung from a hook by a rope tied around his wrists, his chest bare and mouth gagged. Harry's luck seemed to be holding steady, Snape and Voldemort were alone.

"You have fought me every step of the way, Ssseveruss, and I have allowed it." The Dark Lord flicked his wrist and the chain lift so that the Potions Master was dangling, his toes leaving the floor. He groaned in pain and Harry stopped himself from rushing in. If he rushed in now, Voldemort would see him before he could cast. He could only watch as the mutated face came within an inch of Snape's. "You have no way of fighting me now, Severus. I've always admired your body, so marred by your loyalty to me," He swept a hand up the bare ribs, tracing pale scars. "The way you refuse to scream, no matter how much I make you _hurt_." Snape arched, groaning more loudly than before around his gag, as Voldemort continued to trace his fingers over the Potion Master's flesh, leaving gashes in their wake. "I will make you mine, though, Severus. You will submit as my concubine and be at my side when I start my empire. Now where is Albus Dumbledore?!"

Snape glared at the monster in front of him, but nodded slowly. Voldemort cackled horribly and reached forward, moving the gag. Snape smirked, then leaned forward and captured the Dark Lord's lips in a searing kiss. Harry looked on in horror…Snape had betrayed him. He stood there watching, for once his pain gone from his mind since he'd woken up the day before. Suddenly, Snape's eyes flashed open and looked over at him, staring straight into him. He wanted to kick himself.

Harry burst through the door and cast the spell that Snape had spent hours teaching him. They'd finally found an answer to the Dark Lord's apparent immortality, and to the prophecy. It was a spell that would destroy his soul. Not only death, but absolute destruction, not even a sliver of him left…it was tucked away in an ancient book from the Dark Ages, Merlin's time, and only Harry could cast it because of the physical connection created when Voldemort had regenerated using Harry's blood.

Voldemort screamed as his body arched, then fell to the ground, steam rising from his body. After a second, the physical remnant of the Dark Lord burst into flame, searing until nothing but ashes remained, gone with a silent banishing spell. Harry looked up at Snape, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Merlin, you're thick, Potter! Took your blasted time! Did you have a good laugh, watching me snog that _beast_?" Snape snarled angrily.

Harry breathed a short laugh and moved towards the former Death Eater, using his good arm to lift Snape enough to unhook the rope. "The others will be here soon, they'll get us to hospital where we belong."

Snape wrapped his tied wrists around Harry's neck as they both collapsed to their knees. "Leave it to you to come running in alone…and shirtless."

"Oi, you're shirtless, too!" Harry argued. He collapsed as his body convulsed painfully, the only thing holding him up being Snape's arms. "Severus, I…"

"Hush, Harry," The man snapped. He pulled his hands loose of their bonds and lowered Harry to the floor. "You've used up all of your energy, exacerbated your injuries. Stay still, you're only going to make things worse."

Harry scoffed. "Shut up, Severus, I'm fine." He pushed himself back against a wall, sitting up against it. He looked into his companions eyes. "I'm sorry, I should've been here sooner. I should've made the connection last night."

"No, Harry-"

"Shut up, Severus," Harry repeated. "This is important. I'm in a lot of pain, I'm going to fall unconscious soon and there's nothing for it. But the books, the reason I was in Diagon Alley…" He trailed off as he gasped in pain his ribs burning with an unimaginable fire.

"Let it be, Harry, we'll figure it out when you're back in the hospital." He was studying Harry's abdomen, the bandages there becoming soaked in blood from the re-opened wounds underneath.

Harry waved him off. "The others are coming, but I didn't have time to explain to Fred. _Hermione_ bought the books for Ron."

Snape frowned. "What?"

Harry smiled despite himself. "You're clever, you'll figure it out. I'm fading a bit, and I can't explain because I want enough energy to do this…" He raised his good arm and pulled Snape forward by the back of his neck, locking their lips together. The kiss lasted only a second before Harry collapsed in Snape's arms, unconscious.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Harry groaned as he woke up in pain for the third time. This time, though, the movement was more immediate, and he could feel someone leaning against the edge of his bed as a cool hand slid into his on his heavily bandaged abdomen. He opened his eyes and saw Snape, the black, lank hair curtaining his face. He smiled softly.

"Didn't we do this already?"

Snape glared disapprovingly. "Stupid boy," Long fingers carded through his hair. "Leaving me with such cryptic messages. How did you expect me to understand about Granger buying books?"

Harry's smile widened. "You did, though, otherwise one or both of us wouldn't be here. What happened?"

"The usual," Snape scoffed. "The Order and Aurors came barging in like a herd of bulls, and rounded up the unconscious Death Eaters while the important few went looking for us. Albus, Minerva, your friends and the rest of the Weasley's, all in that cramped room, if you can imagine. The young Mister Weasley started shouting, telling me to keep away from you, said I had killed you. He and Granger tried to pull you out of my arms, and that's when I realized what you were trying to tell me, because it was the same thing Crouch did when he was disguised as Moody. I grabbed Granger's wand, stupid girl had it in her back pocket, and used it to stun them. Molly threw a fit, thought I had…" He trailed off. "I explained what I could and it was enough for Albus to put them under quarantine until you woke up. He'll come by tomorrow to get the details, or at least what you can provide."

"Tomorrow?" Harry asked, letting Snape help him to sit up on the bed. "I realize there's probably a lot of politics involved with the death of the greatest threat the Wizarding World has seen, but-"

"Harry, you almost bled out," Snape interrupted. "I told Albus that you needed to heal some before I'd let him near you. Strangest thing, he actually listened."

"Yeah, well you can be pretty convincing when you want to be. Usually because you're being intimidating, and even Albus Dumbledore has been known not to argue with you when you're pissed," Harry told him jokingly. "You can be a right terror when you're upset."

Snape pulled lightly at the hair his fingers had been running through. "Quiet, you, I've got half a mind to give you a detention for that remark, no matter how long ago you graduated. You're cheekiness knows no bounds."

Harry grinned and relaxed into the soothing feel as the fingers began carding through his hair again. "You'll get cramps, standing over me like that." The man didn't move, and Harry opened an eye to see he was looking at him with a deep sadness. "So I almost bled out, did I?"

"Your wounds reopened at some point while you were in the house, and your magic was still weak from the blast, so when you cast the spell on the Dark Lord your core was forced to draw energy from your physical body. It caused your lacerations specifically to deepen, and grow. I thought you were going to die, Harry," Snape's hand moved from his hair to cup Harry's cheek. "What do you mean by kissing me and then going unconscious?"

Harry sighed and leaned his head back, smirking. "You're clever, you'll figure it out."

Snape furrowed his brow. "It wasn't half impolite. And what happens if I get it wrong?"

Now it was Harry's turn to frown as he looked at the Potions Master. "Ruin, perhaps forever, our friendship, I suppose?" Snape had begun leaning towards him, but stopped, his frown deepening. Harry grinned. "Oh, go on. Wasn't it you who told me that some things are worth the risk? When I asked you if spying -saving my life by risking yours- was worth it?"

Snape placed the hand that had been holding Harry's onto the younger wizard's neck, his thumb gently tracing the hard line of Harry's jaw. "Couldn't have been, sounds like something a Gryffindor would say," He breathed. He closed the short distance between them. "Don't pass out this time, or I'll get a complex."

Harry shook his head, burying his uninjured fingers in the long, soft hair as Snape finally kissed him. It started out chaste, but slowly grew more passionate, the two of them losing themselves in the feel. Their magic sparked harmlessly between them, each of them drawing the other in, the air between them thick with the static of their passion as their magic collided. Harry moaned painfully as Snape accidentally leaned against him. The Potions Master pulled back quickly.

"Harry, I'm-"

"No," Harry said, both of them breathing heavily. "Don't be. Bit of reality, that's all, can't be helped. We should probably stop anyway, before things get out of hand." He moaned at the feel of Snape's fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. The smirk on the man's face was one of challenge. "Oh, sod it all," He groaned, pulling the man back down. Snape growled as their lips reconnected, neither bothering with chastity as their tongue's danced in a battle for dominance. "Merlin, Severus, we really shouldn't. I imagine my healers would have a fit if they saw this. Supposed to be resting, you know."

The smirk was back in place. "Potter, since when have you ever followed instructions?"

"Oh, never in my life, Severus," Harry chuckled.

"Then for Merlin's sake, don't start now, idiot boy. I've waited a year for this…" Snape placed a knee on the edge of the bed, leaning over so that he was nose to nose with the Wizarding Savior. "I promise, I won't hurt you, I won't let it get that far. But…" He swung his leg over so that he was straddling Harry's thighs, hovering over him. "Merlin, don't tell me to stop now."

Harry grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it." He leaned forward and captured the man's lips in a kiss. "But, um, Albus might." He glanced towards the door and Severus sighed, not even bothering to look.

"Severus," The Headmaster spoke, sounding amused. "I thought you said Harry needed this time to heal, and to rest?"

The Potions Master shared a look with the man lying beneath him. "How is it that he remembers my exact phrasing, yet he still doesn't manage to _listen_?" He whispered conspiratorially.

Harry chuckled. "It's what he's good at. Think of it as a Gryffindor thing, the bad listeners of the world. I did try to warn you that he was there. Why else would I suddenly start worrying about my own health? Still, unconsciousness has its benefits; namely, a regeneration of my magic." He raised his hand and flicked his wrist, closing the door against the raucous chuckles of their dear Headmaster.

"Did you just slam a door in the face of the greatest mind Wizarding Britain has ever seen since Merlin?" Snape asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I did," Harry answered, sliding his hand through the raven hair curtaining their faces. "What did you say about stopping now?"

Snape leaned back as Harry leaned forward to kiss him. "Perhaps we should, Harry. Stop now, that is. You _are_ severely injured, and supposed to be resting."

Harry used his hand on the back of the man's neck to leverage himself upward. "And you're supposed to be resisting," He whispered. He brushed their lips together teasingly, running his tongue feather-light along the other man's bottom lip. This seemed to be the right thing to do, as Severus gave up the pretense of concern and melded their lips together in a show of pent-up passion. How long they stayed like that is anyone's guess, as the two involved certainly didn't know.


End file.
